Puchero
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: El gran Sesshomaru rebajado a ser el bufón de una humana. El infierno se congelaría primero ¿O no? Un poquitín de Sesshome pero es que no me pude resistir :p Intento de humor para el concurso Ruleta rusa del foro "La Aldea Sengoku". Si hay algún error será corregido a las 10 p.m. (Todo es culpa de mi mala recepción de internet).


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Ruleta Rusa del foro La aldea Sengoku.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los uso únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 _ **Puchero**_

Sesshomaru contuvo las ganas de gruñir, realmente se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento, y en cuanto a Rin... Qué afortunada era de tener su agradecimiento y respeto a pesar de ser humana.

Ser obligado a semejante acto indigno para alguien de su apostura, realmente sacaba su peor lado a relucir, aunque siendo el despiadado lord de las tierras del Oeste el demonio en cuestión era difícil encontrar algo que no lo hiciese.

—Cánteme otra vez señor Sesshomaru— Pidió Rin con un semblante de súplica.

"¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?" Se cuestionó a sí mismo con irritación en un acto futil.

"Lo hace desde esa ocasión en que regresó oliendo a la mujer del bastardo" O tal vez no, siendo el poderoso Daiyoukai de quien estamos hablando.

"Esa mujer, he tolerado su falta de decoro por suficiente tiempo, la próxima vez que le vea su sangre teñirá la tierra por haberse atrevido a semejante vileza" De nuevo Sesshomaru tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un gruñido.

Y con resignación empezó a cantar la ridícula cancioncilla que Rin le había compuesto pars celebrar que llevaban dos años de conocerse.

"Tiemblen escorias humanas,

Que con paso fiero ya llega,

El gran Sesshomaru-sama

Y os aniquilará sin piedad.

Su solo nombre aterroriza

Su temperamento explosivo

Por el que a nadie simpatiza

Matara con su veneno corrosivo

El gran Sesshomaru-Sama

Terror de todas las damas

Su presencia afecta la temperatura

Con toda la **femenina calentura."**

Cantar la última parte en particular era lo peor de su tormento. Jaken sabiamente se había mantenido alejado de él, pero cuando lo agarrara no quedaría nada que llevar al inframundo. Ese diminuto sapo estaba condenado a muerte desde el momento en que a Rin se le escapó que esa había sido su colaboración con la canción y educación de Rin.

Una risa escandalosa retumbó en el claro y a Sesshomaru realmente le costó todo su autocontrol el voltear con total estoicismo.

—Quien lo diría del bastardo de Sesshomaru, reducido a un simple bufón por nada más que una niñita humana— Proclamó el futuro difunto Inuyasha con burla.

—Ese perro está tan enterrado— Masculló Shippo.

El resto de sus acompañantes miraban al daiyoukai temerosos de su reacción. O tal vez no todos.

—Inuyasha— Por la furia en esa palabra el pobre bastardo lo pagaría caro.

—No, Kagome por favor— Suplicó el patético hanyou.

—Abajo— susurró por la furia contenida. —Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo— Con cada palabra su voz iba incrementando de volumen. —Abajo Inuyasha, Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo ¡Abajo!— Empezaba a gritar una más que fúrica Kagome.

—Hmp— pronunció Sesshomaru con regocijo al disfrutar del sufrimiento del otro. Eso llamó la atención de la joven, que se detuvo de inmediato.

" _No, por favor no te detengas porque este Sesshomaru dio señales de vida. En lo que a este respecta puedes seguir torturando al esperpento ese_ " Pensó Sesshomaru con diversión.

 **"Creo que actuar para esa niña humana** **afectó tu mente"** Le comentó su bestia, haciéndole recordar su promesa de castigar a la humana.

 **"Pero ella hace sufrir al hanyou bastardo"**

 **"** _Sus acciones también repercuten en este Sesshomaru_ **"** respondió simplemente el Daiyoukai.

" **A Rin le agrada** "

" _A Rin le agradan las arañas hasta que le pican_ "

" **No puedes matarla enfrente de Rin** "

La bestia pensó que había ganado el debate hasta que se dió cuenta de las intenciones de Sesshomaru.

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiese dar un paso, Rin corrió hacia la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome-Sama hace mucho que Rin no le veía— Susurró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá— Un celoso Shippo se acercó a Kagome. Mientras la cazadora y el monje se mantenían en alerta.

—No llores Rin-chan, estaba en mi casa y por eso no me habías visto. De hecho — Lo que sea que la sacerdotisa fuese a decir se negó a salir de sus labios al percatarse de la mirada fija del Demonio medio hermano de Inuyasha. —Si Sesshomaru lo permite claro está, quisiera entregarte los dulces que te prometí.

Si Rin no estuviera fuertemente agarrada a esas piernas indecentemente expuestas su dueña yacería en pedazos por esa falta de respeto.

" **Qué buen par de piernas, para ser de una humana** " Opinó la bestia del demonio.

" _Tú sólo piensas en comida y en copular_ " Reclamó a su vez el youkai.

" **Los placeres de la vida** " Respondió con añoranza la bestia.

—El señor Sesshomaru está de acuerdo— Respondió Rin con tranquilidad trayendo al demonio a la realidad.

—¿De verdad?— Cuestionó Kagome como para darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru de negarse.

—Hmp— Contestó Sesshomaru con maldad.

—Está encantado— Acotó una Rin radiante de felicidad.

—Está bien— Susurró una no muy convencida Kagome agachándose para dejar su mochila en el suelo.

Ahora bien eso atrajo la atención del demonio y lo alegró en diversas formas.

Después de entregarle los dulces a Rin Kagome miró a Sesshomaru para medir su reacción y se encontró con algo sumamente extraño.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba el Youkai?

—Señor Sesshomaru mire lo que Kagome-sama me dio... Etto... ¿Qué es ese levantamiento de su Yukata?— Terminó con curiosidad Rin.

Kagome, al ver a lo que se refería Rin, se sonrojó.

El monje Miroku sintió compasión por el orgulloso Daiyoukai. Y la exterminadora... apretaba con tanta fuerza su boomerang que sus nudillos estaban blancos, eso claro hasta que una mano "maldita" se posó dónde no debía.

—Humana indecente que se agacha de forma indecente— Susurró Sesshomaru.

—Pervertido— Gritaron ambas mujeres.

Kagome se puso roja y expulsó una onda de reiki que para los humanos fue inofensiva pero que tanto a Inuyasha como a Sesshomaru les quemó.

Eso enojó profundamente a Sesshomaru.

—Rin, vámonos— Ordenó con seriedad.

—Rin podría quedarse un rato más señor Sesshomaru?— Suplicó Rin con un puchero y los ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

Sesshomaru gruñó irritado como respuesta.

—Sesshomaru— Susurró Kagome con tono sombrío ante lo cual todos se tensaron.

—Por favor deja que Rin se quede más tiempo— Agregó con el mismo gesto que Rin.

—Me voy— Fue todo lo que el Youkai dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente en una bola de energía.

 _"Esa es un arma mortal"_ Fue todo lo que pensó el Youkai. _"Quién sabe a qué cosas me podría obligar con ese gesto_ ".

—¿Y ese fue el momento en que te enamoraste de ella padre?

—No realmente.

—Y entonces ¿cuándo?

—Shiromaru deja a tu padre en paz— Ante estas palabras el joven hanyou se alejó con rapidez.

—Yo me enamoré desde la primera vez que me enfrentó aunque me arrepentí un poco cuando vi a qué exactamente me podían obligar— Susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de su mujer.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado quejas— Respondió Kagome con sequedad. —Y ahora... Hablaremos sobre qué está mal en la historia que acabas de contarle al pequeño— Terminó con el ceño fruncido.

-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Realmente no sé si esto pueda ser clasificado como humor pero es lo único que tengo._**

 ** _A mí en lo particular me encantó leerlo y hacerlo (Cuando no estaba muriendo a carcajadas)._**


End file.
